The Great Games
by LuMezenga
Summary: "What no one really knows is the reason why the outcome of the Final Game of Chess was what it was. King Edmund had a lot of influence during the time period of ten days in which a ten-year-old girl and her younger brother stumbled into Narnia."
1. Prologue

**PART ONE :: LOVE STORY**

_**Prologue**_

"_We were both young when I first saw you."_

…

Narnia was a medium-sized country in the North. Below it was its closest ally, a small sovereignty named Archenland. And after the Great Desert, was Calormen in the South.

You see, the Calormenes were very ambitious people, who lived in a very ambitious land. They answered to nobody, only to the Tisroc – may he live forever! – and his many sons. Sometimes not even to them. They slaved children and women with no mercy in their hearts.

It was that country that was laying its greedy eyes on the Northern realms. Calormen had wanted to take Archenland for years now, and with the new Tisroc – may he live forever! – the temptation became too great to simply let go.

They decided to attack Anvard, the Archenlandish capital, first – then they would advance and take on the whole country. It would be easy enough to take Narnia afterwards. Neither of them northerners was expecting war.

Only, the Narnians had spies – so they found out before the army could be readied. Attempting at a peaceful resolution, they pretended to take interest in Anvard as well. To dispute the principality, the Narnians invited Calormen to The Great Games.

The prize was Anvard, and later on, Archenland. This happened in the first year of the famous Golden Age – a reign of two Kings, the High King Peter and the Just King Edmund; and two Queens, Gentle Queen Susan and Valiant Queen Lucy.

Of course this can be found in any History Book – even now, after the Disappearance. It is common knowledge that the High King won the First Game of Swordsfighting, defeating the Calormene Prince Rabadash. It is also known that Queen Susan lost the Second Game of Archery due to the distraction caused by the flattering Prince – but of course no Narnian mentions it; they believe it was due to a simple lack of practice ever since the Battle of Beruna.

What no one really knows is the reason why the outcome of the Final Game of Chess was what it was. King Edmund had a lot of influence during the time period of ten days in which a ten-year-old girl and her younger brother stumbled into Narnia.

He already had so much pressure on his shoulders; but little did he know, that life as he knew it would be turned upside down in only ten days.


	2. Chapter I

_**Chapter I**_

"_I close my eyes and the flashback starts."_

…

"Liam, don't!" Claire shouted. She knew it would be useless – her brother would always climb any tree within their reach.

He froze; even his light brown hair seemed to stand still. Being caught before climbing did not happen often. Shrugging inwardly, he went for it.

Claire just sighed. Looking after Liam was never easy, especially in their aunt's ranch. If only Dalia was not a spinster – if only she had kids! Claire would be playing with them , instead of trying to make her brother come down.

"Liam! It is nearly supper time, and you have to bathe." A snow flock made its way to her nose. She sneezed.

"Are you ill?" Liam asked from the top of his fortress.

"No," she wrinkled her nose. "But _do_ come down. There might be ice in one of the branches. I do not want you to fall on you bottom. I could never carry you inside."

He huffed in annoyance. "I never fall!"

"Correction: you have never fallen."

"Same thing."

"William. Get down. Now. I mean it."

"Or else?"

There it was. The challenge. Claire was only a year and a half older than him, but she was still in charge with their dad away. The only one who could get Liam down was their father's older sister, Dalia. Claire inhaled, ready to scream.

"Okay okay!" He jumped down, landing on his feet perfectly, although his sister would never admit it. "I am already down."

Smirking satisfyingly, Claire beckoned him over to the house. "To the washing chambers, young man."

Muttering under his breath, Liam followed Claire's instructions.

...

Claire Willer entered a forest. A beautiful, summer-aired forest, with not as much as a flock of snow on the horizon. Do not be mistaken – she loved snow. Only this winter was taking too long to go away. And it usually made her catch a cold. And nobody likes to be ill.

As she admired the branches with the same shade of brown as her hair, leaves being crushed under someone's feet brought her attention. Her head snapped in that direction, her frame carefully crouching down on the ground. Her breath caught up in her throat, she was not daring to breathe, when-

"Claire?"  
It was Liam! She sighed relieved, and went to hug him. Just as she was about to ask him what they were doing there, she turned to leaves cracking again.

A boy with probably the same age as her stepped into view. He frowned too, looking at both of them. Without tearing his dark eyes away from a wide-eyed Claire, he called for someone. Even though it was perfect English, the Willers did not seem to understand what it meant. A soft feminine voice called back, but to both it seemed distant, blurry, confusing. A girl of about Liam's age came up from behind the boy, also looking at Claire, then at her brother. The girl had a sort of pure brown hair color, differently to the one Liam and his sister had – theirs was lighter. The strange little girl had curious blue eyes, while the boy was the extreme opposite; rather pale, dark-haired and dark-eyed, staring straight into Claire's frightened green ones.

When they all seemed to be about to say something, a nerve-wrecking roar made them all jump out of their skins.

...

Edmund jolted awake, breathing heavily. He poured himself a glass of water from his nearby bedside table. This was a strange dream. But as soon as the day started, he tried his best to forget about it. He already had a lot on his mind, like what there would be for breakfast, surviving Susan's foul mood for losing the day before, and playing chess for the lives of innocent soldiers. Just the usual questions buzzing through a ten-year-old child's mind.

...

"Claire?" Liam asked knocking on her door. She, who was coming back from the bathroom, softened the wrinkles of her morning skirt. Glancing at her brother, still on his pijamas, she rolled her eyes.

Then she had an idea…

"BOO!" she pushed him.

Liam gasped and fell into her bedroom, yanking the door open. She followed suit, the strength of her push knocking both of them off balance.

Her eyes were closed, as one always closes them during a fall, which explains why she did not realize just where she had gotten both her and Liam into, until they were open.

...

"In need of a ride?" Peter asked Edmund during breakfast. "You look stressed."  
Lucy, who was also very quiet and thoughtful, looked at Edmund from across the table with raised eyebrows.

He shrugged. "I guess I had a nightmare, that's all."

Lucy's eyes widened. She had had the same strange dream! Perhaps her brother could figure it out, since he was in the forest with her…

"Lucy?" Susan asked, concerned.

"Mmm?" She turned to her with her mouth full.

"You look a bit off as well, Luce," Peter pointed out. "In need of a ride, too? To clear your thoughts?"

She nodded. "Edmund shall accompany me."

Surprisingly, he agreed at once. Usually he did not like to play babysitter for Lucy, but there seemed to be some kind of unspoken agreement between the two.


	3. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

"_Little did I know that you were Romeo."_

_..._

"Umm... Claire?" Liam got up and looked around, finding the door to Claire's bedroom that showed the corridor of Dalia's house, and Claire herself, lying on the ground.

She got up too, laughing at first, her eyes then widening at the sight. She, too, skimmed the door with narrowed eyes. Then she went behind the door to see… the rest of the forest.

For a minute, or perhaps an hour, neither of them said a thing. Finally, Claire cleared her throat slightly, only enough to draw Liam's attention.

"I had a strange dream, and I think it was in this forest."

Liam gasped; that was the reason why he went to knock on her door, first thing in the morning! He still had his pijamas on, for goodness' sake!

They were discussing the matter, to make sure that the two kids in Claire's dream were the same in Liam's, when they started wondering about the roar.

...

"Edmund," Lucy whispered as soon as they were riding out of their guards' earshot.

"_Do_ tell me you had the same strange dream," he pleaded. "I wish to discuss it… Only I didn't want to upset Peter and Susan."  
"Yes… they are already too tense with everything that has been going on."

"Imagine how I feel," he muttered.

"Just do your best, Ed. I know you can do it."

"What if I can't?" He stirred his horse to a stop. "What then? Another war will take place, and it will be all because of me!"

"Edmund-"

"Do you think it was a lion?" A foreign voice asked. It was a boy's voice. Edmund and Lucy exchanged looks and got down of their horses, the young king carefully touching the hilt of his sword.

"I am not positive," a girly voice answered. "But walking away from the door was not the best of ideas."

"It was your idea," the same boy replied, their voices closer by the second.

Edmund drew the sword as silently as he could. Children or not, they could be armed or present a potential threat. Show the sword first, ask questions later.

"Whoever it is," Lucy mouthed, "is not making an effort to be quiet."  
He nodded, not entirely convinced, and turned himself more to the right, to the source of the strangers' voices.

Breathing in, he lunged forward.

...

Claire gasped, all thoughts of how to reply to Liam vanished. Her green eyes were wide and scared because of the tip of the sword standing four feet away from her neck. Liam tried to step forward, but the aggressor only took a step closer to Claire. It was then that realization dawned on her eyes.

"You look – familiar," she said. Liam tried to get closer to her again, making the other boy get the sword even nearer to her neck.

"Any closer, and you are arrested. Who are you and what is your business in Owlwood?" He glanced over at Liam's clothes. "Wearing _that_, of all things?"

"We could ask you the same thing," the younger boy replied defiantly, earning a glare from his sister. Liam stood his ground though, crossing his arms.

The raven's eyes narrowed. "Lucy! Outlanders!"

As soon as 'Lucy' stepped into view, all coherent thought was blown away from Liam's mind. He did not know yet, but his first crush was wearing a blue dress to match her eyes and was standing right in front of him.

The newest stranger tilted her head to the side. "Who are you, and why do you disturb my brother? We _do_ have guards a few steps behind us, you know. It is not wise to stall."

Claire wanted to point out that she could not know what was wise or what was not at that tender age – but Liam was faster.

"I'm William," he explained. "And this is my sister Claire, who is unarmed and threatened by your older brother here. So, if you please."  
"Oh, of course," she smiled softly. "Edmund, look at her." Claire and 'the aggressor' were actually engaged in a glaring contest for a minute now, so Lucy did not need to bother. "She means no harm."

'Edmund' narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but lowered the sword anyway. Claire already knew she would dislike him.

"Well," Lucy snapped both of them out of their thoughts, "let us go to the Cair then."

Edmund's head whipped around with a frown on his features. "_Lucy_," he whispered in shock. "We do not know these two."

"'These two' have ears," Claire spoke. "And we would appreciate some kindness, since we do not know of our whereabouts." _He wants to talk difficult, let us talk difficult._

"_Kindness_?" Edmund snorted. "Why is Susan not here when we need her?"

Lucy shot him a warning look. "We shall be taking you as our guests to Cair Paravel Castle."

"You live in a castle?" Liam asked dumbfounded.

"We _rule_ a castle," Edmund muttered, but only Claire could hear. _The impertinence of some_, she thought.

"I apologize for not introducing myself properly earlier," Lucy smiled. "But I am Lucy, the Valiant Queen of Narnia."

The Willers stared at her as if she just had said she could fly.

"And I," he smirked, "am King Edmund, the Just."


	4. Chapter III

**_Chapter III_**

"_My faith in you was fading."_

…

After Claire's demands to 'at least see if the door was still there' revealed themselves to be of no avail, Liam and his frustrated sister shared a Talking Horse named Phillip while Edmund rode Lucy's mare with her. The handful of guards followed.

One thing Edmund did not appreciate about being King was the amount of security he had to go through. He was ten, and he was given a kingdom. The least he could do was to ride freely through it.

Lucy was keeping the conversation alive, and it was bugging him to no ends. Edmund was known by being fair, not patient.

"So this, Narnia, is where we are now?" Claire asked Lucy, without as much as a glance in the King's direction. This was also bugging him to no ends. He did not like being ignored.

"Yes," Edmund answered. "Our older brother and sister rule alongside with us, if that was your next question." He enjoyed showing off his vocabulary.

Claire looked at him. "It was not."

The youngest sensed the tension, so they decided to change the subject.

"Yes, well," Lucy piped in, "We also had a strange dream, both of us, in which you were in a forest."

"We had the exact same dream!" William exclaimed. "Except-"

"In reality there were swords," Claire completed.

"And pijamas," Edmund added.

"Look here, you pompous prince-"

"_King_," Edmund corrected.

"Enough for now," Liam nudged her. "They are taking us to their home, you should show some courtesy," he whispered.

"Since when you're the wisest being on Earth? We should be asking for the quickest way home, not following some strangers," she whispered back.

"Claire, you have to go with whatever happens sometimes. Besides, we tried the door, and it was gone. I am sure there is a reason why we are here."

"When you figure that one out, please tell me. The numskull to our left is definitely counting the seconds for us to leave."

"For _you_ to leave."

"Thanks, Liam."

...

Considering Liam's vestments, Lucy kindly offered them washing chambers and fresh clothes. When the Willers were gone, following a maid, Lucy's smile was wiped off her face, being replaced by raised eyebrows.

"Explain yourself, young man."

Edmund frowned. "To you?"

"It is either me or Peter. Or the worst of us all – Susan."

He scowled. "Whatever. She started it."

"I did not ask who started it, but you will be the one to end it."

"Why does everyone boss _me_ around? I am older than you!"

"Only by a year and a half. And girls mature faster."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Lucy gathered her skirts and followed him, her mounting boots making it easier – for slippers were often, well, _slipping_ – for her to pursue Edmund.

"You know, someone should go down to the seamstress to get them proper clothes…" She trailed off pointedly.

"The pleasure is all yours."

"Someone has to report to Peter and Susan."

"And _someone_ will. I."

"No, Edmund." She grabbed his arm, making him stop. "_I_ will tell them what happened, including your misbehaving. Now go to the dressmaker and get something that will fit those two, or Susan will berate you for an hour."

He hesitated.

Her eyes were wide and serious. "I will make sure of it."

Edmund sighed. "Fine. Tell them I will be more, eh… Chivalrous or something."

...

"'Chivalrous or something'?" Peter laughed. "That _is_ Ed."

Susan frowned, not finding it funny. "He will have to redeem himself."

"He is already obeying Lucy," Peter pointed out. "I say he's done enough."

Lucy giggled, adding that the girl was very pretty.

"I bet he has noticed," Peter winked.

...

"Something green should be fine," Edmund told the needlewoman.

"Sire. How about this one?" She showed him a dark shade of green – the dress was definitely bigger than Claire's frame.

"Her eyes are of a lighter green, I think she might want to bring them out." He had no idea from where that was coming from – he was in there for almost ten minutes! Things were so much easier for boys – black trousers and a dark red shirt for William. Simple as that. Edmund even wanted to get one of his belts to borrow the boy, but he was running out of time.

"Is this good, then, Sire?" She showed just the right tone of green, more or less the size of the girl.

"Perfect, thank you."

A few minutes later, he had it delivered in their chambers, along with the message that all four monarchs were expecting them for lunch.

...

Claire sighed in awe. The dress was beautiful. Her hair was dripping from the bath, and her tiny body was enveloped in a robe. The maid, who was a dryad – a _dryad_, made of leaves! – told her King Edmund himself had fetched it to her.

"It is a wonderful dress," Claire said.

"It brings out your eyes, Lady," the dryad complimented. And Claire thought maybe, just maybe, this King Edmund was not as awful as he seemed.


	5. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

"_So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while."_

…

The Kings and Queens were chatting when the dryad who had helped Claire – Euripia was her name – announced Claire and William.

They all respectably stood up, and Peter told Euripia lunch could already be served.

As soon as Claire entered, followed by her brother, all her confidence ebbed away. She was standing before people who were more or less the same age as her, only they held the power over an entire country.

Peter, being ten times the gentleman Edmund was in Owlwood, bowed and kissed the back of Claire's hand. She blushed lightly and stuttered a 'Your Highness.' Peter also bowed to Liam, who tried to bow back, but nearly lost his balance. Susan curtsied gracefully, while Claire managed not to fall.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last," Susan smiled.

"We have heard much about you," Peter added.

"Only bad things, I expect," Claire smiled nervously.

Lucy giggled, but the oldest three did not. In fact, Claire was afraid that she had said the wrong thing – you do not _jest_ with royalty, she supposed – when:

"I am sure my brother will want to apologize now," Susan pinched Edmund discretely.

"Eh, right," he glared at her. _Uncalled for, that pinch. _"I apologize for my behavior and everything."

Claire arched an eyebrow in doubt, but said nothing.

"I think it is _your_ turn now," Edmund raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"_Edmund_," Peter hissed.

"No, he is right," she crossed her arms as well. "I apologize and everything," she imitated his tone. Then she added hastily looking down, "Your Majesty." _Who knows if he can have my head chopped off for offending him_, the girl shuddered.

"Good," Liam seemed to find his voice. "I am sure it was, ah, sincere. Shall we…?"

…

The lunch went on without any more incidents. It was settled that they were to stay at the Cair at least until the end of the Games – the streets were filled with fiery-tempered Calormenes who could lose it. The monarchs were trying to accommodate as much as they could. Also, obviously because something was up with those two. Aslan meant for them to find each other – wandering humans were extremely rare.

Lucy took her time to talk about the Lion, and what it meant for all the Narnians. Claire and Liam were flabbergasted – the animals talked, and all mythological creatures apparently lived there.

Susan offered to take them both to a Castle tour after dessert, since the Kings had a small meeting to attend and Lucy had scheduled tea with Mr. Tumnus. She promised they would meet the Faun as soon as possible; though as she so smartly put it, they had to know their ways around first.

"You see, we have put you on bedrooms next to each other, and those are the closest to the room in which we have the meals. It is called Dining Room, and there is the High Table where all of my siblings sit alongside myself, and there are several tables to serve all our Narnian guests," Susan explained, gesturing along the way. "Though, truth be told, neither of us like to sit so far away from our friends. In the end of the day, that High Table is only used on formal occasions such as balls."

Claire was rather bored at all that. Who would care where they sit their royal butts on? Liam, on the other hand, was awestruck, and kept bugging the Queen with questions.

"Are these armors real? Did someone wear them in a battle?"

"These," Susan gestured to her right, "Were used by all sorts of creatures in the Battle of Beruna. It was the only battle that us Pevensies witnessed in Narnia so far, thank Aslan…"

_A battle…_ Claire was thinking hard. _We tried to escape a battle… elsewhere… back… home?_

"…It was the one that granted us our crowns and kingdom," the Queen went on. "We have been rulers for half a year now," she said rather proudly. Liam frowned.

"How… how old are you, if you do not mind me asking… Uh, Your Majesty?"

Susan shook her head. "It is alright. I am twelve."

"And your brothers and sister?" Claire asked, full attention now.

"Peter is thirteen, Edmund has completed ten recently, and Lucy is almost nine.

"I am almost nine too," William mumbled, not wanting to be younger than the youngest.

"I take it you're my brother's age, Claire?" Susan raised her eyebrows. The young girl was rather startled by the lack of the queen's formal tone. _Does that mean I could use contractions if I wanted?_ She wondered. No, best not… _Let's not force intimacy with royalty…_

"Yes, my Queen."

"Most interesting," Susan muttered to herself. She was the closest to Edmund, therefore knew how insincere he was when he apologized. _Perhaps a healthy friendship would do him good, _she thought. _But he will never reach out on his own, I must act…_

"Tell me, Claire," Susan called the wandering girl. "What are your interests?"

"Interests?"

"You know, like a hobby or-"

"I _know _what 'interest' means," she assured the Queen. "But… I'm just a peasant girl," Claire almost bit her tongue – _I used a contraction!_ – but went on. "Why would you take an interest in my interests?"

Liam nudged her, because the queen might get offended. Again, they had no idea how noble people acted. In doubt, it is best to fear. Or at least they thought so. Claire was rather blunt when she wanted to, and was never afraid of anyone's reaction.

"Nothing to worry about, dear," Susan nodded absent-mindedly at her. "I was just deciding rather to take you to the training courts or to the library."


	6. Chapter V

_**Chapter V**_

"_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew."_

…

"Are you _positive_ that it was legal before?" Edmund asked his advisor.

"Aye, Your Majesty. It is normal for a civilian or two to make an honest mistake."

"All right then, Lord Brahma. I thank you for your attention." The advisor bowed low and exited the library, leaving Edmund with his laws.

"Ed," Susan called, entering right after the Lord's exit.

"Hey Su," he answered with his eyes on the parchments. "What's up?"

Claire and William were rather surprised at the – _normal_, for the lack of a better word – tone of conversation the Pevensies used whenever away from other ears.

"Just showing the library to Claire and William here."

Edmund's head snapped up to frown at them. Susan thought it was a rather hostile gesture.

"_I_ wanted to see the armor," Liam whined.

"Stop being a baby," Claire replied. "The library is much, much better." Her eyes were wide and wandering about the enormous place, filled to the top shelf with books.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Unaware of everything else – such as Susan and Edmund engaged in a glaring contest – Liam looked around too.

"I see nothing special," he stated.

Claire's and Edmund's heads whipped to the side, with indignant looks on their faces.

"_Libraries_," Claire started, ignoring the groan from her brother, "are the coziest, wisest, bestest places on Earth. They are where all the books are found, and in the books you find – "

William scowled. "There is no such thing as 'bestest', Claire."

"Of all the things I said? You get what I mean."

"I sure do," he replied with a grimace. "You never come out to play when you're in the library."

"Ahem," Edmund cleared his throat, capturing their attention. "Would you, uh…" He scowled, upset because he had lost the glaring contest and had to give in to his sister. "Would you like to know all of it? The library, I mean?" _Please say no, please say no, please say –_

"I'd love to," Claire smiled for the first time. _It rather suits her_, Edmund thought. Of course he only thought that because she was such a rude little girl, and smiling should not suit her at all. Really, he was just making a comment on a singularity. It wasn't like he was staring.

"I shall take William here to see more armor," Susan said quickly before her brother changed his mind. Edmund's eyes widened in fright and sudden understanding at his sister's foul play.

Susan smiled sheepishly and exited the library, Liam at her tail.

Edmund was fuming, but started counting in his head in order to calm himself down.

"It's alright if you, well…" Claire broke the silence and trailed off, uncertain. There was only so much confidence a ten-year-old could have, and Claire was running out of hers.

Edmund raised his eyebrows questioningly, waiting for her to finish.

She looked at her feet and blushed, all the while chastising herself for her stupid behavior. _Why am I acting like this?_

"It is alright, Your Majesty," she looked up to meet his eyes, "if you don't want to take me to a tour. You can have a servant do that, or I can just follow Liam to see the armor."

"Do you know the way to the armor?"

"…no."

"Do you want to see the armor?"

"…no."

"Then, pray tell, why the suggestion? I sort of promised myself to be nicer after I was crowned a Just King, so I've been meaning to make it up to you."

She raised an eyebrow. Was that really happening?

Edmund frowned slightly; she was sort of staring now.

"I-I… well, um… okay." Mentally snapping her forehead, as if it was to blame for her brilliant reply, she decided to change the subject. "Where are the fiction books?"

"You like _fiction_?" He tilted his head. "That's… odd."

"Why, odd?" She frowned.

"You don't look like the type of girl who reads plotless, princess-like books," he shrugged. "But I guess I was wrong by – "

"Whoever said the books I read and enjoy are plotless? Or princess-like?"

"You said fiction, so I assumed – "

"You assumed wrong," she crossed her arms, the feeling of haziness from earlier gone to be replaced by anger.

Edmund just stared. Who gets girls? One minute they stutter at your kind words, the next they glare at you expecting apologies.

Of course he also had a quick temper, but today Edmund was not in the mood for arguments.

"I'm sorry, I jumped at unfounded conclusions."

That caught Claire off guard. Her arms fell limp to her side.

"You are… most surprising." She scanned her head for synonyms to 'Your Majesty'. "Uh, Your Grace."

"If anyone should be called 'Your Grace', it's Susan. You can call Peter 'Your Highness' and you can call Lucy basically anything. She answers to all. But you can call me, Edmund."

Claire smiled hesitantly. _It does look good on her,_ he thought.

"Alright, _Edmund_."

He smiled back. "It's just that, all those titles… I can't seem to get used to them." In truth, he felt undeserving. But there was no way he was disclosing that. "Just don't tell anyone about it," he mockingly whispered.

"And why is that?"

"I have a reputation to keep here, Claire."

It was the first time he ever called her by her name. It had a strange effect on the little girl – it almost felt like flying…


	7. Chapter VI

_**Chapter VI**_

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you."_

…

"I'm confident now, Pete."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How? Last week, you were bouncing around with jittery like a bride who-" He stopped in his tracks at his brother's glaring. "All right, Ed. I'm glad you're confident. You know the three of us have always believed in you. So has Aslan and the kingdom."

Edmund nodded and walked out of the High King's study before registering Peter's last sentence.

"So has Lady Claire."

…

"Where are you going?" she asked Liam.

"I'm meeting Lucy so she can introduce me to an imp." He paused. "A _real_ imp, Claire."

She grinned and shook her head. "Off you go then. Oh," she stopped him just as he was about to leave. "I did not know you were on first name basis with the Valiant Queen," she smirked.

"Oh, shut up," he huffed and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

Claire allowed herself to giggle after he left. Putting on brown slippers to match her gown, she looked to the right and the left before heading to the West Garden.

Spotting Edmund already sitting on their bench reading, she tried to approach him as silently as she could.

He could hear her. She was not discrete. It made him smile that she would try and startle him, most likely with a silly –

"BOO!"

Edmund didn't even flinch. He turned to look at her skeptically, trying hard not to laugh at her disappointed face.

"Is that all?"

She pouted. "You're no fun."

"What was I to do? Fake surprise? Maybe faint a little."

"At the very least."

"Well then, think of a way for me to make it up to you."

This was how they worked; in order to not get either upset, they made it up to each other. She looked thoughtful for a second, then vengeful.

"We can play hide-and-seek," she concluded.

"We _can_?" he asked hopefully.

"We _will_," she corrected. "Only you're counting."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "One."

She frowned. "You're counting?"

"No, I am singing. Two."

She stuck her tongue out at him even though he couldn't see before running back to the Castle.

…

_His closet_, Claire thought. _Brilliant!_

She hid there and waited. And waited.

And waited.

She was getting bored when she decided to shuffle through Edmund's clothes. She found out all of them had the same smell; it was difficult to pinpoint which. It was woody and forest-like, but at the same time clean and fragrant.

_Stop it_, she stepped away from his clothes. _What will people think if they find you with your nose buried in the King's clothes?_

So she hid even deeper in the closet.

And waited.

…

Edmund looked around her room for the hundredth time. She had to hide somewhere she knew, he had concluded. But that was half an hour ago and he checked the most obvious places non-chalantly, just so she could say she had put up a fight. After checking the kitchens, the pantry, William's room, her room, the Gardens, the library, and the main halls, Edmund was clueless.

Afterwards, he went to his room to change into lighter clothes – he planned on riding after lunch – but thought of calling a servant before he did so.

"Could you please let word spread that Lady Claire has won?"

"Sire?" the Faun frowned.

"She is, uh, hiding. I was seeking, but she won. Could you please find her and tell her that?"

"Absolutely, Your Majesty."

Claire, listening to all of it, could not help but snicker silently. She had won! What should she do?

Edmund turned around, ready to go to his washing chambers, when Claire yanked the door to his closet open, with a loud and childish, "BOO!"

She succeeded in making him jump out of his skin though. She started to laugh at the King, looking so frightened and helpless even if for a second or two.

"Are you insane?" Edmund asked, even though a smile was threatening to spread. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Claire tapped his shoulder once, rolling her eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

It was right there, only a week after having met her, that Edmund realized he had found a friend for life. In three days he'd have to play chess for everything he was worth, and yet, when _she_ was around – it was almost like he could do anything.

"Claire," he called her suddenly.

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows, finally able to contain her giggles.

"Will you come to watch the Final Game?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding me?" Edmund's heart sank. "Queen Susan would kill me if I did not!" He smiled in relief – even though he did know why.

"So you're going," he confirmed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Edmund," she smiled.

For Claire had also noticed how special he was for her, and how much she'd miss him if he was gone.


	8. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

"_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_..._

Edmund exhaled. He was nervous, now that the big day was there. Everyone was doing their best to keep the subject at bay during breakfast.

Until Claire arrived at the scene, that is.

"Hello," she nodded at everyone. "Your Highnesses. Liam."

"I was just telling Queen Lucy here," Liam started. It was a funny thing to watch; since both Liam and Claire were on first-name basis with the youngest queen and king, but not with the oldest ones, in front of them the Willers addressed Lucy and Edmund as 'Your Majesty' and such.

"Edmund," Claire interrupted her brother, shaking the boy's arm lightly.

"Hmm? What?" He frowned, having snapped out of his thoughts. Susan looked rather oddly at Claire's intimacy with her younger brother. Then again, she supposed it did make sense in a way.

"How are you today?" She asked sweetly with her big green eyes, made greener than usual because of what she was wearing.

_Come to think of it_, Edmund thought, _it's the dress I brought to her on her first day._

Claire followed his gaze to her gown and blushed faintly.

"I thought on wearing it today because you were the one who chose it for me," she murmured.

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"For, um, luck I suppose," she softened the wrinkles of her skirt nervously. They were both very much aware of the 'discrete' staring they were receiving as everyone pretended to talk – but no one pretended to answer.

"You could just wish me so," he whispered back.

She looked up with an angry frown. "You could just tell me that you didn't like it, _Your Majesty_."

Edmund looked pointedly at her. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Pray tell," she huffed, a lock of her brown hair flying as she did so. "What then?"

"It's just that…" He trailed off uncertainly_. Leave the flattery to Peter_, he always thought. But now that he actually _wanted_ to compliment someone, the words failed him.

Claire raised her eyebrows in expectation. He sighed, turned to his plate and started picking on his food. "Nevermind," he muttered.

Somebody cleared a throat, but the last thought on Claire's mind was identifying whose throat that was.

She sighed too, only irritated, and started picking on her food. _Last time I ever try to do something nice for a boy_, she promised. Edmund was stealing looks at her every now and again, but she decided to ignore it.

After a silent breakfast – at least, to both ten-year-olds, the rest of them were still attempting at a conversation – Claire excused herself and went to change clothes. She knew it was rather childish of her, but if you don't act childishly at ten, when will you then?

A knock on her door – and it was Liam.

"You _do_ know he was already a bundle of nerves before you arrived?" He got in asking. That was the thing about Liam. Straightforwardness. "I would have snapped some rather impolite things at you if I was in his place. Go apologize before I do something to embarrass you."

Claire blinked. "Would you, uh… care to sit?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, young lady."

"Yes, _dad_," she rolled her eyes, not really remembering the face of the man who corresponded to this definition.

…

Edmund was pacing in his room – he didn't even know what he was most concerned about! The perspective of losing the game and fighting in the war or fighting with Claire and losing her. _It's a lose-lose situation_, he concluded grimly.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Claire?"

She gave him a small smile only for it to be replaced by eyebrows knitting in worry.

"Oh, Edmund," she latched at him and put her arms around his neck. For a moment, all he could do was stand there, in shock. "I am _so_ sorry," Claire said in a muffled voice. The innocent king finally stepped out of his haze to hug her back, even if somewhat hesitantly.

"It's okay," he answered, her hair tickling his nose. _It smells of flowers_, he thought dumbly.

"No, it's not," her face left the safety of his shoulder to stare at him, only inches apart. Edmund could notice only then that she was about to cry. "It's _not_ okay. You cannot act normally every time I throw a silly tantrum, you know," she smiled weakly.

"I most certainly do _not_ get girls," he muttered. Were all of them bipolar or was he just _lucky_?

She laughed at his silliness. "You are not supposed to," she shrugged.

A pause. "So," she started, eyeing him carefully. "Are we… all right?"

"Of course," he nodded. "We were never wrong."

She stared at him, then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. It was quick, yet it felt lingering – and so right. Edmund was right about that; they were never wrong.

Of course that afterwards, winning the chess game was only a matter of time and focus. I shall not include a detailed description of it – have you ever heard the expression 'as boring as watching a chess game in slow motion'? – but, in overall, Edmund played beautifully, and Claire was rather impressed. They had avoided a war with Calormen, that found out about Narnia's fake interest in Archenland and swore revenge at both Northern countries. No one gave the fourteen-year-old Prince much of a thought.

A ball was immediately ordered by Queen Susan, who ignored Edmund's groaning with a –

"But we simply _must_ celebrate!"


	9. Chapter VIII

**_Chapter VIII_**

_"I love you and that's all I really know."_

_…_

"This is ridiculous," Edmund fidgeted with his fancy clothing. A day after the Final Game, Susan was finally having the ball she wanted. She was, as of now, standing in Edmund's room to help him dress accordingly – as she usually did.

"Is not," she shook her head. "It is completely normal at your age."

"My age," he muttered. "Two years older and suddenly she knows all about being 'my age.'"

"I can hear you, you know," she reminded him from his washing chambers, where she had taken her make-up to.

"How about?" She asked, showing him a very heavy make-up; eye-liners making her eyes nearly pop out of her head, and red lipstick covering her full lips.

"Hideous," Edmund sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"I was just being honest. Would you rather me saying it, or the whole of Narnia whispering about it the following day?"

A huff of indignation could be heard then.

"'Did you see the Gentle Queen?'" Edmund started. "'She had the most awful – ouch!'"

She was glaring at him, another pillow at hand just in case.

His face broke into a grin, and when he started laughing she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Silly," she shook her head.

After the laughter subsided, she brought their original subject back.

"So, do you think it's possible?" Susan nudged him. They were both lying on their back in his bed, their legs dangling off the side. "That my little brother has a crush?" She completed when he didn't say anything.

"Your favorite brother, you mean," he corrected.

"Whatever you say. Whenever I'm alone with you, yes, you're my favorite brother. When Peter asks me and we're alone, I tell him the same thing."

"Deceiving," Edmund agreed. "Comes with the politics I suppose."

"Comes with having three siblings, you mean," she smiled.

A comfortable pause.

"So Edmund." She wasn't letting this go.

"So Susan." He wasn't into talking about it, but his sister was just dying to know.

"Okay fine. I'll just say that, if you really like her, as a friend _or_ as something else, you should tell her _all_ about you."

A few seconds of silence. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. The Queen knew Claire wasn't Narnian, so she would not know about the Pevensies' origins. Not all of the Narnians knew the whole story anyways.

"You know, before you ask her if she likes you back, you should check if… if she _accepts_ all of you."

"…you mean if she _accepts _the fact that I'm a traitor – "

"Edmund!"

" – and that it probably won't change?"

"You've already changed."

"Thanks a lot, Su, for reminding me of something I need _no_ reminder to," he got up. "It's constantly in my head!"

"Ed, you know that's not what I meant," she got up and hugged him against his will, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

After he relaxed, she whispered, "I just don't want her to find out through anyone else… That girl thinks the world of you, and nothing will change that."

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure." She was actually only fifty-percent positive but if her brother did like her, it was better for him to tell her already – should he face a rejection, it was best if he had it sooner rather than later.

…

A lovely orchestra was playing a Narnian tune, and a few couples were dancing to it. The Kings and Queens had just made their entrance, and Claire was breathing quickly.

"Will you _calm_ down?" Liam asked her. "I want to get into the ball today, if you don't mind."

"Go. Leave me," she said dramatically. "I can't do this. Don't have the courage. I'll trip."

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered.

At her glaring, he said "It's just a party."

"Where we don't know anyone but the monarchs and a Narnian or two who will probably be busy with other people besides us all night!" Liam's face fell a bit. "See?"

"Come to think of it, I don't want to go either."

"Certainly _you_ won't have a problem. You're the adorable eight-year-old."

Euripia, the dryad who became very fond of Claire, spotted them and made her way to the Lady standing outside the main doors.

"Hello Euripia," said Liam.

"Lady Claire, Lord William," she nodded. "Your presence is required by Queen Susan at the festivities.

Claire groaned. At Liam's and Euripia's looks, she ended up grumbling. "All right, all right. Let's go."

As the little man – oh, excuse me, upon closer inspection you can tell it was a dwarf – announced Claire's and Liam's names, the girl's stomach clenched. Everyone turned to look at them. She was wearing a green dress with silver detailing, much fancier than the simple one Edmund had sent her days ago. Her light brown hair had been let loose, and her curls were bouncy and hypnotizing, at least in Edmund's opinion.

Before she knew it, she and her brother had descended the stairs and mixed into the crowd. The Just King quickly excused himself from the conversation he was having with the Lord of Galma to greet his friend. He got to her as she noticed Liam was not anywhere near.

"Hello there," he told her. She startled a little, but relaxed when she saw him.

"Hey."

"I take it green is now your official color," he smiled.

She blushed and looked down – it was nice of him to always notice what she was wearing.

"I-I… your sister had it sent to my room," Claire shrugged awkwardly, wondering why she was stuttering. "She said it brought out my eyes." She looked up and met his brown ones, that matched so adorably with his rather pale skin.

"Would you… care to dance?" he asked hesitantly, as a slower song started to play.

She smiled and told him the same thing she had when he asked her if she'd like to see the library.

"I'd love to."

But then her smile was quickly wiped away as she remembered she didn't know how.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I, um… don't dance."

"Once will not cause any permanent damage, I promise."

"That's not it… I don't know how."

He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"I-I'll step on your toes or something," she offered.

"Nonsense," he shrugged it off. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led the way.

…

Lucy was really having the time of her life; but then again, at each new party she'd say she was having the time of her life.

"Oh, hi, William," she smiled.

He kissed her on the lips.

Lucy froze. It was as short and innocent as everything they did together.

"There," Liam said when he pulled away. "I can die a happy man."

She just stared at him, totally speechless. The only thought on her mind was, _man?_

"I'll be going then, Your Majesty," he smiled, then bowed and left.

Slowly, almost teasingly, a smile crept its way to her face. She placed the tips of her fingers on her lips, as if touching them would help her decide what to do next.

Or, more importantly, she thought, how to approach Peter on the matter.

…

"Claire?" Edmund called after her as he spotted the girl sitting all by herself.

She turned to him and got up. "Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't seem to find my brother…" she looked around worriedly.

"I can't find mine half of the time and I don't fuss over it," he teased.

"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Pardon _me_ if I care."

"I'm sure he and Lucy are up and about somewhere."

"Yes…" she nodded not very convinced, seeing as Lucy was talking to a Centaur.

"Can you come with me to the balcony? I wish to tell you something."

At his suddenly formal tone, she nodded and lifted her skirts so she could follow her friend.

"I, well… how can I say it?" He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"How about you start by the beginning?" she smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, okay." He took a deep breath. "Half a year ago, when we first came into Narnia…"


	10. Chapter IX

**_Chapter IX_**

_"I keep waiting for you but you never come."_

_…_

"...what?" Susan asked, wide-eyed. "You just had your first kiss and you were _considering _going to Peter first?"

"Well," Lucy shifted awkwardly in her seat. "It wasn't like that…"

"Yes, it was! Lucy, I know that usually you go to Peter just like Edmund usually comes to me, but in matters of the heart –" Lucy winced. Susan always had to make a big deal out of everything. "– You must come to _me_. I am your sister. I am the only other girl in this family. Peter would most likely chop his head off."

Lucy gave a small and frightened gasp. "Do you really think…?"

"No, of course not," Susan shrugged it off. "But first things first. What did you do afterwards?"

"Nothing."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. Oh actually, he walked away."

"Did you go after him?"

"No."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Not precisely, but –"

"Oh my, you _are_ a lost cause!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"If you do not find him, never fear; you can wait until breakfast to slap him."

"Slap him?" Lucy was lost.

"Don't you see the logic?" She frowned. "I've once read that a boy kissed a girl without her permission so she slapped him for good measure. Then they kissed again and got married in the end."

"I see," Lucy replied. But actually she did not 'see' anything; where was the logic Susan promised her? And more, did she even _want_ to marry? She was eight. Perhaps Narnians married before they were grown-ups…

"It is settled then. I cannot find him around, but you don't want to look desperate now, do you?" Susan raised her eyebrows.

"No," Lucy mumbled. She would work this out in the morning; right now she was way past her bedtime. She yawned.

"Susan, may I be excused?"

Her sister, taking one look at her sleepy blue eyes, nodded. "We will talk in the morning," she winked.

"Sure," Lucy nodded absent-mindedly.

Little did she know, that perhaps the Lion had other plans for Liam in the morning.

…

"…what?"

"So, uh… your reaction is?"

"Edmund," Claire whispered. She was speechless. In ten minutes of story-telling she saw him in a different light. "That is… awful."

His face fell and his heart sank. "It is?"

"Yes," she hissed in annoyance. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Well it's not exactly as if I want to share it with every stranger," he said defensively.

"Is that what I am then? A stranger?"

"You _know_ that is not what –"

"_Do_ I? Do I know? Because frankly, I don't think I know you anymore." She was angry; she was still a child and didn't know how to handle her emotions. She also didn't quite grasp the concept of 'keeping it to herself.'

"I was young and naïve, and I'm not trying to justify anything, but –"

"_Really_? _I_ am exactly the age you were six months ago, and I would _never_ betray Liam."

Edmund's sadness was replaced by a cold anger. "You don't know that."

"Save your words," she spat. "I don't need them, or you. The last thing I want is to be friends with a _traitor_."

Time seemed to stop. The boy seemed even younger when his eyes, just for a moment, showed all the hurt her words had caused. Claire, before blinded by her anger, softened immediately. If only regret could kill…

"E-Edmund, I…"

He turned on his heel and left without a word.

Claire sat down on a nearby bench and cried.

…

The feeling that everything would be right in the morning was in the Pevensies' hearts the following day. Susan, having heard of her own little brother about Claire's reaction to his story, was so furious she could have screamed. She told Peter, who tried to be a little understanding. Of course the oldest girl was very maternal, specially towards Edmund and Lucy – so she would have none of it.

"I will _not_ talk to that girl until she apologizes to Ed," she determined. Peter could second that. Lucy was not aware of the drama that took place after she left the party, so when she skipped into the breakfast room – she had decided she would not hit Liam after all – she was very much surprised.

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen Claire or William?" Susan asked, looking anxious and angry, just like the boys.

"Not really," she shrugged. They then sent Euripia to fetch them, only to have her return with a rather pale expression.

"They are gone, Your Majesties."

...

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for my terribly long absence! I promise it will not happen again!**


	11. Chapter X

**PART TWO :: IF THIS WAS A MOVIE**

**_Chapter X_**

_"Last night I heard my own heart beating, sounding like footsteps on my stairs – six months gone and I'm still reaching, even though I know you're not there."_

…

"Do we really have to?" William asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Claire replied, with her arm around her brother. "You know, there's no need to be scared – we'll be together every step of the way."

"But… the United States? It seems so far away…" He had completed nine years of age recently – it had been six months since they had come back from Narnia. Claire still thought he was her little brother though – and she always would.

"That's because it is," she said. There was no point in lying. "But we will be okay. I made a promise. I will look after you, but you have to be a nice boy and listen to me." He nodded. In times of war, there was no room to be childish anymore.

"Do you think… Dad is okay?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

She sighed deeply. This was worrying her, too. "I honestly don't know, Liam."

"But as long as he sends us letters, he's okay, right?"

"Right."

A pause. "The last one came in last month."

"Usually he sends it once a month, yes. I was wondering when the next one will arrive."

They were in silence for a couple of seconds. "Maybe," Liam risked in a low voice, "the Postman has sent it to our new home, in America."

Claire arched an eyebrow. She wasn't a postman, she wouldn't know. "Maybe," she agreed.

…

"We will miss you, Aunt Dalia," Liam told the gravestone. "I'm sorry I climbed your trees."

Claire stepped closer to the rest in peace sign that read _Loving aunt, sister, and daughter_, and sighed.

"That man, Lawyer, told us you left everything for us – in case your disease got worst, right? So we could live with our uncle in America?" At the lack of an answer, the tears finally broke through her eyelashes, sliding quickly through her cheeks and coming to rest on her quivering chin. "Why?" her voice broke.

"_I_ think it was because you were pure at heart. Lucy told me Aslan welcomes even the undeserving. Imagine what a feast he will have prepared for you when you reach…"

"Enough of that," Claire cut him in a low voice. "I told you, we must forget all about it."

"But I don't want to."

"Liam," she let out a shaky breath. "It will bring us nothing but pain. Please, not now… Maybe someday…"

"Maybe," he agreed hesitantly.

…

"Please, no more of this subject," Edmund pleaded with his siblings, who were discussing the disappearance after learning the news.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "But–"

"No buts," he interrupted. "I do _not _want that girl on my mind."

"She is already on her mind," Peter replied smartly. "We're talking about her right now." Edmund narrowed his eyes, shooting daggers at him and exited the room with "I've lost my appetite."

"What?" Peter defended himself from Susan's glaring. "I just told him the truth."

Lucy tried to start again. "But –"

"No buts," Susan cut in. "Peter, that… that _girl_ has disappeared after accusing our brother of treason and upsetting him greatly. Perhaps, just maybe, the _Magnificent_ could take it easy."

"But –"

"Lucy, be quiet for just a second," Peter asked nicely, petting her hand. "All right, Susan. Just… talk to him. You're good at this."

She got up. "He really liked her, you know," she said thoughtfully. "I don't know whether he will choose the easy way or not."

"Which would be?" Peter questioned with raised eyebrows.

"To hate her," she replied. "To sacrifice the good, letting the bad overshadow it." Susan said and left.

Peter looked down at his food. "I've lost my appetite too," and got up, leaving Lucy alone.

The little girl looked down at the delicious dish, but did not feel like eating. "But… I did _want _to marry him."

…

"Ed?"

"Figured you'd come."

"All right there?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"…well…"

"Just because… _she_ left? I'm okay, really. Or I will be, in time."

Susan half-smiled at his stubbornness. _He just chose the hard way_, she thought. _To remember it as it was completely. That is so Edmund._

"I'm glad you're all right," she sighed with extra drama. "I was about to send you the dessert to see if you got better."

His eyes widened. "Chocolate tart?"

She nodded with a smile. "Your favorite."

"Oh, I am in _so_ much pain! I'm in _agony_! I _need_ the chocolate!"

Susan laughed and nudged him slightly. "That's the Edmund I know."


	12. Chapter XI

**_Chapter XI_**

_"I was playing back a thousand memories baby, thinking about everything we've been through – maybe I've been going back too much lately, when time stood still, and I had you..."_

…

"Oh, Phil," Claire sighed. "Please no more pictures."

"My little girl is all grown up, heading to her first day in college," her foster father sighed. "It is a day to remember."

Claire smiled a beautiful smile. America had done her more good than harm. She lived in New York City, along with her uncle (the only blood relative she knew to be alive), and his wife, Marcia. A couple of years after they arrived, the couple had had a child – a beautiful little girl named Elizabeth.

The Willers were afraid for some time that their uncle and aunt would treat them differently now they had a child of their own – as if! Phil and Marcia went straight to the courts when Phil's older brother, Paul, died in the war – no one would take Claire or William away. They were officially adopted into the American Willer family in September of 1946, when Liam and Claire were in high school and Lizzie was four. By now, three years later, he was a senior and Claire was going to college. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Except that Claire and William seemed to be thinking more and more of Narnia. Even now, when the Pevensies' faces were nothing more than a blur in their minds. They ate, they slept, they went to church, but they were somehow feeling… on hold. Constantly waiting for something to happen.

Liam was the one to come up with the Aslan Club idea.

It was brilliant – or at least he thought so –; Claire would create a club in disguise. If the Willers and the Pevensies went to Narnia, who was to say others hadn't gone too? The Club would be named Aslan because only Narnians would know what it meant. To the Dean, it would appear as a Turkish Study Club – after all, 'Aslan' meant 'Lion' in Turkish.

Brilliant.

Claire's first day was full; a soon-to-be journalist had a lot on her mind.

…

"Can't I enter by myself?" Edmund asked exasperated.

"No," Susan glared. "And stop saying it like it would embarrass you. The last thing I want is another goofy brother in college to woo my friends."

"As if," he huffed, annoyed.

"As if!" Peter entered the kitchen. "_They_ woo _me_."

"As if," Susan muttered.

Lucy got down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Is mum asleep?"

Susan nodded. "Breakfast is on me."

Edmund and Peter shared a panicked look. Susan was not the best of cooks.

…

Edmund breathed in. The American air was still foreign to him – they moved in only a couple of months before – but he was surely glad to have his family back. Eustace, of course, became the sweetest of children after his visit to Narnia, so he was not such a pain to be around afterwards. But he missed Susan, Peter, and his Mum and Dad. Specially after he came back from the war – they had so little time together. And taking Susan first so he could 'finish his studies in England' (a rather lousy excuse, he'd say – he knew it was because of the money) was terrible for some time.

Imagine how Peter and Lucy giggled when Edmund communicated to their parents his decision: Law School. His mum had scolded the laughing ones for making fun of their brother, but Edmund smiled. It was only natural that Narnia's fairest judge went to law school. Susan, for some reason, did not laugh or express anything at all – she did not fancy talking about Narnia these days. Edmund shrugged it off as PMS or having Lucy back. Susan was a sort of only child for a while, and Lucy was the baby who got all the parental attention once she returned. They were also the most fighting siblings, for having the most opposite personalities.

But back to the task at hand; Edmund's first day was going to be full – a soon to be judge had a lot on his mind.

…

In his dream, he was marrying the girl he kissed.

_Lucy Pevensie_, Liam thought. _I didn't forget you. One day I'll find a way to see you again._

Claire was in her bedroom with a brochure on her hand. _Join The Aslan Club Today_, it read. _Free Applications._

Liam's plan had worked – the Dean, seeing Claire's school history, had no doubt about her noble intentions of studying Turkish. She just hoped no one would _actually_ show up – just in case, she had bought a Turkish dictionary.

_Edmund Pevensie_, the thought came randomly. _Do I still remember him?_

It had been a while since that stubborn ten-year-old had been on her mind. _He must be a man now,_ she frowned. _Almost nineteen of age._

_I wonder if he is handsome,_ said a voice in her head.

_Of course he is_, Claire responded. _He's always been handsome… Oh, I really must be going crazy. I'm talking to myself._

She continued her internal monologue scribbling on the brochure.

After a while, she dozed off safe and soundly, before she had a chance to register what she had scribbled.

_Edmund._


	13. Chapter XII

_**Chapter XII **_

"_Come back, come back, come back to me like you would, you would if this was a movie – stand in the rain outside 'til I came out."_

…

"Say," Peter mused in the kitchen the next morning. "Do you remember every person we met in Narnia?"

"Shh," Susan motioned.

"Mother and Father are asleep," Peter shrugged. "By the way, breakfast is on me today."

"Is everyday going to be like this?" Lucy asked as she entered. "I wanted Mum to take me to school." _Like old times_, she left out.

"You're just feeling lonely because now I'm in college too," Edmund ruffled her hair.

"Am not," she pouted.

"Are too."

"So," Peter interrupted as he made toast. "Do you?"

"What?" Lucy frowned.

"Remember every person we met in Narnia?"

"I do," Edmund assured.

"Every person and creature," Lucy nodded.

"Do you remember the time we tricked the Calormenes?" Peter chuckled.

"You weren't there, you were negotiating with the Giants in the North," Edmund frowned.

"No, not _that_ – although we did trick them twice… I was talking about the Great Games we had to make up to save Archenland." He smiled at Lucy. "Nice thinking."

"_Someone _had to come up with ways to avoid a war every now and then," Lucy stated. "I wasn't exactly comfortable with you two off fighting every couple of years."

"That's such an exaggeration!" Edmund smiled. "And you went with us when you were older. It's not like we spent half the time battling."

"Still," Lucy said seriously. "It was nerve-wrecking."

Peter cleared his throat. "I just woke up with those two on my mind. You know, the Willers, I think that was their surname. Lady Claire and –"

"Liam," Lucy completed.

"Well, _I _remember that boy kissing Lucy," Susan manifested nonchalantly.

"You remember what?" Peter turned, nearly forgetting about the toast and burning it.

"You have ears," Susan said.

"Oh, _Susan_," Lucy blushed.

"_I_ am not surprised," Edmund shrugged.

"Of course you're not," Peter almost yelled. "You were nearly snogging that Claire yourself!"

Edmund scowled. "Take it back."

"Why?" Peter ignored Susan's glare.

"That's it, I'm walking."

"It's a twenty-minute walk," Susan said worried.

"I'll manage," he closed the door behind him.

It _was_ rather childish to blame his brother for his own bad memories, and he considered swallowing his pride and going back, but as soon as he passed their neighbors' front gate, Lucy came rushing to his side. At his curious look, she shrugged. "You know I love walking, especially in the autumn."

She gave him the satchel he was stupid enough to forget in his unnecessary fit. Baby-sat by a seventeen-year-old. Those were the days.

"I did like him, you know," Lucy said suddenly. "William."

"…oh."

"Yes, 'oh.' Just don't tell Peter," she smiled.

"I won't," he half-smiled in her direction.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, immersed in their thoughts.

"Do you ever wonder where they are or what they're doing?"

"Yes," he replied almost instantly.

"Funny thing is, I don't think they were Narnian. Appearing and disappearing like that. She did mention they came in through a door, did she not?"

His eyes widened slightly. "I know. But that doesn't mean…"

"That they're in our world…?" She completed with a sigh. "Unfortunately not."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Lucy's high school. She turned to her brother quickly, suddenly with a question on her mind.

"Did you kiss her?"

"When, before or after she called me a traitor?" he asked bitterly.

"She was ten. We all have done something stupid at age ten," she looked pointedly at him.

_Some worse than others_, he agreed quietly. "No, we were just friends."

Lucy spent a couple of seconds taking the information in. "I wonder if things would have been different if they stayed," she added almost as an afterthought.

…

"Oh, I'll give you a lift, Lizzie," Claire proposed. Her house was very far away from her college – it was either an hour walking or twenty minutes by car.

"A lift?" The six-year-old asked, her little blonde curls bouncing when she turned her head.

"A, um, ride actually," she corrected the British term and changed it for an American one. Sometimes she still felt like a foreigner. She, Liam and Phil were born and (mostly) raised in England, but Lizzie was an American like her mother.

"Oh, okay," she grabbed her little backpack. "Is Mum okay?"

"Sure, sweetie. It's just a cold, I'll be the one driving you to school today."

"I like it when it's you," she smiled with her little teeth, causing her older sister to smile back. Of course Claire had to get up half an hour earlier to drive Lizzie and Liam and still get in time for her classes, that was why it didn't happen very often. But she didn't mind – anything for Marcia.

"Liam, are you coming? Anytime today would be nice," Phil reminded him.

"Honestly," Claire huffed. "Aren't the _girls_ supposed to be late every time?" She giggled along with Lizzie.

"Heard that!"

…

"Edmund," Peter urged him to come with during lunch.

"It must really be important if you're giving up your senior popularity to talk to me," he teased. "If things keep going at this rate, soon enough people will know we're…" He glanced sideways before whispering, "_related._"

Of course everyone knew they were brothers – one had to when investigating Susan – but Edmund suddenly grew worried at Peter's wide-eyed expression.

"You have to see this."

When the High King's usual cool expression was disturbed, it had to be over something important.

Edmund frowned but nodded, following his brother to the board in the cafeteria. There were some people commenting on a club or team.

But what he saw made him stop in his tracks. "Wha – ?"

"I don't know," Peter stared at the board. "But I think it would be nice of us to check."

Edmund stared at the brochure.

_Join the Aslan Club today. _


	14. Chapter XIII

**_Chapter XIII_**

_"Come back, come back, come back, to me like you could, you could, if you just said you're sorry – I know that we could work it out somehow – but if this was a movie, you'd be here by now."_

…

Claire parked the car and stopped by at the library – where all applications to clubs were made – but received nothing. It did not affect her; she was both glad because it meant no Turkish student and sad because it meant no Narnian. On her way out, a young man almost knocked her on the ground in his rush. _He did _not_ apologize_, Claire thought angrily. _But I guess that's the typical college student. _On the previous day, people had stared at her when noticing her accent. It wasn't as British as it once was, so they gradually began to ignore her again.

So far, so _not_ great.

_And it just keeps getting better_, she almost yelled when a second boy hit her shoulder while passing by. This one said 'sorry' over his shoulder, but not even looking at the person he had pushed. To Claire, it was the same as nothing.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Count to ten. You cannot lose your temper, you cannot lose your temper, you cannot lose your temper. _

Looking up, she faced it as a new day. Her short patience made her learn a few harsh lessons in life. _And so did my sharp tongue_, she shuddered. Claire Willer is a pacific person now. Or at least she liked to think so. Of course one could argue it was hiding her true personality, but she had pushed the one person who put up with her tantrums (besides her brother) away.

Sighing, she entered Free Speech I ten minutes earlier and wished she could go to a hole and die.

…

"Sorry!" Peter said over his shoulder to a girl who nearly lost her balance. He finally reached his brother, who had sprinted towards the library as soon as he arrived at the University. He couldn't take the brochure from the board, but he could ask the librarian for more information or, if he was lucky, for a copy of the same brochure.

"Oh, let me see," she reached down to get all of the extras. Edmund groaned inwardly. This would take all day, and he only had about ten minutes before Free Speech I started. And he heard that the Professor was really intolerant with late-comers.

"I can look for it," Peter offered. "But thank you, Mrs. Potts," he read her name tag.

"It was nothing," she waved her hand and sat again.

They practically threw it all on a nearby table, frantically searching for it. With a triumphant "Ahah!" Edmund opened the one they were looking for.

_Join the Aslan Club today_, it read. _Free applications_. Inside, the history of the Turkish language was neatly explained, along with a few curiosities of its culture. Reading the words 'Turkish Delight' made him shiver unpleasantly. The memories were quite literally of another lifetime, but still it felt painful. Some things cannot be undone, and regret is one of the most powerful weapons in the world. It ruined people if dwelled on for too long; therefore Edmund turned away before his thoughts consumed him.

"…Why is it talking about Turkish?" Peter asked with a disappointed frown.

Edmund asked the librarian what he thought he knew the answer to. "Excuse me. Is this club for Turkish students?"

"Yes, dear," the old woman smiled. "But anyone can join."

"Thank you for your attention," Peter replied sadly. After recollecting the brochures and giving it to the lady, they exited.

"I guess Susan was right," Edmund admitted. When both of them looked for her on the day before, she shrugged it off as a coincidence.

"Honestly," she had huffed. "You two seriously think a Narnian has followed us to our world? I'm sure there's a logical explanation to all of that."

Edmund wanted to remark that the last time she demanded a logical explanation, she ended up looking pretty stupid.

But he knew better.

"Don't you have a class or something?" Peter asked him.

Edmund cursed and sprinted towards the classroom, while Peter went to his – a much closer one, which saved him the running.

…

"Arriving late on your very first day," the Professor stated as the Pevensie entered.

"I apologize, Professor," Edmund said. "May I come in?"

"Just make sure it does not happen again. As I was saying…"

Edmund looked around. Almost twenty adolescents were sitting. He took a seat and started paying attention. He had this class twice a week – it was best to keep in mind not to be late.

"What about you, Mister?" The Professor approached Edmund. "Could you give us an example of free speech?" Edmund's eyes widened a bit. It was Thursday, the second day of class with Professor Tharnus, and just because he arrived two seconds after the bell rang he had received a glare.

"Uhh…" he replied intelligently.

"Nice. What is your name, mister?"

"Pevensie. Edmund Pevensie, sir."

…

Claire's head whipped around with such a force that she was sure she would get whiplash. She gasped at the same time, drawing attention from a couple of students nearby. Blushing, she saw that one of the students was this Edmund Pevensie himself.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my – _

The Professor approached her. "What is it, Miss…?"

She started breathing quickly, until it was shaky and ragged. "I-I… don't feel well," she stuttered.

Professor Tharnus and the whole class now had their eyes on her.

_Oh. My. God. It can't be _him_, can it?_

She got up abruptly, gathered her books, mumbled an apology and fled the classroom.

**…**

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't post on Saturday like I usually do! I was travelling during the Easter Holidays, so to make it up to the people who are desperate I'm posting another one today, just because it was Easter. Review, I want your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter XIV

**_Chapter XIV_**

_"I know people change and these things happen, but I remember how it was back then."_

…

Lucy sighed. Her usually contagious caring mood was gone ever since the day before. She had noticed her brothers were up to something, so she asked them about it.

Little did she know. They ignited her hope for the briefest of seconds on Wednesday before bringing her down. This 'Aslan Club' thing had upset her more than she would have anticipated. She decided that, on Friday afternoon, instead of heading home after school, she would do some voluntary work.

Ever since her days as Queen ended, Lucy often felt as if she wasn't doing enough for others – hence the work. Children were particularly open to her, and she always seemed lighter, happier when leaving.

It was decided. She would go to her mother and ask where she should sign up.

…

William was uneasy. So much for a normal Thursday night.

"Are you positive?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Claire's eyes were wide and moist. "He said, E-Edmund Pevensie."

"That is…"

They fell into silence. What _was_ it? A happy coincidence? A miserable reminder? The answer to their prayers? A frightening and unexplainable prank?

Claire sucked in a breath, still trying to fight the tears. "It was so _scary_, Liam." She started crying. He got up from his bed and tried to comfort her. Even though they only had a year and a half of difference, Liam was now much bigger than Claire's womanly frame. She looked into his soothing green eyes and somehow, felt safe. Liam was always there for her. For some time, he was all she had. Their bond was stronger than anything they would need to overcome.

He wiped her tears and ruffled her brown hair teasingly.

"Enough now," he smiled. "There's no need to cry."

She sniffed and nodded, her face looking more lost than her brother had ever seen.

"Now let's think this through," he reminded. "Do you think it could be – him?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "But it'd be better if I found out before I start asking questions. I can't exactly say, 'hi, have you been to Narnia? Haven't heard of it? Oh, my bad. You haven't been to another world then. Just pretend I never asked you anything.'"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Really, you shouldn't."

"What?"

"Try to be funny. You're the _worst_ teaser in the world."

"Focus, Liam. Remember what I told you about short attention span."

"_Sure_," he glared. "First things first. Do you have any other classes with him?"

"Not that I know of," she shook her head. "Only Free Speech on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Do you know what he will graduate on? Certainly not Journalism like you," he concluded. "Otherwise you'd have every class together."

"I don't know that either," she sighed. "But it crosses out a few things, like anything related to numbers."

"Or Biology."

"That leaves us with fewer options," she shrugged. "But no closer to finding out if he's the one."

"…Maybe…nevermind."

"What?"

"…asking about his family."

"…I see."

"It could work."

"It will work," she nodded. "But I don't want him to know who I am."

"Why not?"

"Because he hates me," she said grimly.

Liam had no words to that. He could not guarantee any different. But he wanted to see Lucy again – soothing Claire somewhere along the way would be nice, too. Deep down William knew his sister wanted to see Edmund again just as much as he wanted to see Lucy – only this encounter, so to speak, had left her shaken.

"How could I just pretend like nothing happened? He hates me."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said, ever the voice of reason. "We need to confirm his identity before anything else."

"Don't make it sound as if it's a standard procedure," she frowned. "It's unheard of!"

Her brother seemed to take this into consideration.

"Did you ever forget about him?"

Claire thought hard. "I… never did," she said with sudden realization.

"I think we are being given the chance to erase all the 'what ifs'."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," she blinked.

"See? Enough talking now. If Lizzie wakes up and _I_ have to put her to bed _again_, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

She laughed half-heartedly. "Okay. I will… look into it."

…

On Friday, Marcia was recovering from the nasty cold she had caught in the middle of the week. "Only you," Phil had said, "to catch a cold in the _autumn_."

Claire was running late, so she asked Liam to drop Lizzie at the kindergarten and head for his high school on foot from there. He didn't mind the ten-minute walk, and left his younger sister in the safe hands of Miss Crowne. When he came to pick her up in the end of the morning, the teacher begged him to let her stay for the extra activities.

"Please, Mr. Willer," she asked. "Elizabeth has become friends with some students from other classes, and the first Friday of the month is always – "

"Oh, right," he remembered. "Fun Friday."

"Yes," she smiled politely.

"I always forget about that. You see, Marcia had a cold this week. She would know," Liam apologized.

"It's quite alright, Mr – oh there you are!" She exclaimed once Lizzie came to the gates, held by the hand of one of the Fun Friday volunteers.

"Liam," his little sister reached her arms up, on a silent request for him to pick her up. The volunteer's face fell at the reminder that _her_ Liam would be about the same age as that boy. And would have his eyes. Also –

_Come to think of it_, she frowned. _He does remind me of – _

"Go on, honey. Go play with your friends," he said releasing her.

"I'm glad you accepted, Mr. Willer," Miss Crowne said. "Elizabeth will be here until six."

"Bye-bye," he waved to her with his goofy smile. Lizzie always made him goofy.

Lucy's head was spinning. Her eyes were wide.

_Willer._

_Liam._


	16. Chapter XV

**_Chapter XV_**

_"Flashback to the night when you said to me that nothing's going to change."_

…

"Please sit with a colleague to share the material I am distributing," the Writing Professor announced. Claire felt lucky for having another class with Edmund – but at the same time she hated it. How _did _she feel, exactly? She was confused about her feelings, pushing them to the back of her mind so that she would only have to deal with them later. Once she was positive that it was _her_ Edmund Pevensie they were talking about, these feelings – whatever they were – would definitely need to be handled.

Shy students were looking around, waiting for someone to make a move. She moved two seats forward, settling on the one next to Edmund.

"Um, hi," he said.

"Oh, hi," she smiled as if she hadn't just intimidated him into asking to be her partner. "Edmund, right?" _To hell with discretion_, she thought_. This mystery ends today_.

"Yes," he replied. "You're, well." He cleared his throat slightly. _You have more confidence than this, _he reasoned._ Ignore her pretty eyes._

"Yeah," she grinned. "The one who had to leave earlier yesterday. Sorry about that – it was right after you introduced yourself, wasn't it? I left in such a hurry that you must have thought it had something to do with you!"

"Oh, not at all," he answered with a half-smile. "What's your name?"

_That's it_, she thought. _I really hope he can forgive me_. "I'm Lucy."

"Really? I have a younger sister named Lucy."

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! _"Really?" she smiled nervously. "I have a younger brother, his name is Peter."

"Will you look at that!" he exclaimed with his eyes wide. "I have a brother named Peter too. But he's older than me."

_Oh my God, oh my God. _"How… how many are you?" she asked, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Edmund hesitated. The last mysterious woman who had asked him that… "Four. There's also Susan."

"Susan," Claire repeated dumbly.

"Yeah. She's a student here too, but she's in Fashion."

_Oh. My. God._ "Huh," she replied flabbergasted. "I… I wouldn't know. I'm in Journalism. We probably don't share any classes."

"As you shouldn't; she's two years older than us." Claire almost fainted right there and then. "I'm in Law."

"_Law school_?" Her eyes widened; if she didn't stop reacting so strongly to his every word she might just start to hyperventilate.

"Yeah," he frowned, clearly thinking her behavior was very odd.

"It's just that… I knew an Edmund who wanted to go to Law School too. I'm just surprised at the coincidence," she smiled weakly.

"Oh."

"He's uh… British."

"So am I, you know."

She leaned back a little, suddenly uncomfortable at his proximity. "You are."

He smiled. Maybe she wasn't used to getting this sort of attention – maybe she was really shy. "I take it you're English too?"

"Uhuh." _I have to tell Liam, he has to know Lucy's here._ "I came to America with my brother years ago."

Edmund looked thoughtful. "Why –"

"Are you all done reading the text I gave you?" The Professor asked. Claire looked down at her desk and indeed, there was a two-paged text on types of writing.

"We'd better read it," she said. _Before he can ask any more questions._

_Perhaps she doesn't like talking about it_, he noted. "All right."

…

"Ed-MUND!" Lucy squealed as soon as she got home. She had run all the way from the kindergarten she was volunteering in, and when she finally got to her destination she was breathless.

Her mum came rushing in. "What is it, dear? Is something – "

"_Where_ is Edmund?" she breathed.

"Sweetie, did you come running all the way from – "

"_Where_?"

"He's not home yet, honey, but he will be – "

"_Mum_," she interrupted in urgency. "I just _really_ need to talk to him! Do you mean to say he's not back from school yet? It's past six!"

"No, he just went out with Susan to buy her a new dress. You know how she always manages to drag him to –"

"_Where_, mum?"

"Lucy, what's so important?" Helen used her voice of command. "You won't stop interrupting me and now you want to chase him down the city? Surely you can find more useful ways of spending your time, like helping me with dinner. Peter and your father will soon be here from work, and I could always use an extra needle to deliver everything in time."

Lucy sighed. "Yes, mum."

"Now let's go to the kitchen so you can tell me about whatever's bothering you."

…

"So, Liam." Claire said when he entered the car. "What's your overall impression of the first week of school?"

"Same old friends, same old classes," he shrugged.

"Any new students?"

"A couple of new ones," he answered bored.

"Any new _girl_?" she wriggled her eyebrows teasingly.

He huffed. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time? You know you can't really tease anyone."

"I used to do it quite a lot," she defended herself, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"_Used_ to. You lost your wittiness."

"You hurt my feelings!" she pouted.

"Come now. I'd hate to make you feel bad."

"No you wouldn't," she smiled.

"You're right, I totally wouldn't," he grinned.

They fell into silence and Claire knew she had to approach the subject, and soon.

"You know how I was going to investigate that Edmund Pevensie?" she said without thinking. _Way to ease into it_, she chastised herself.

"Thought you were only doing it Tuesday," Liam frowned.

"Yes, well, turns out I have another class with him on Fridays. Writing. The Professor is way cooler than the old man who teaches us Free – "

"So?" he raised his eyebrows impatiently.

She sighed deeply and stopped the car on the red light. Claire turned to Liam and managed to half-smile.

"The Pevensies are here."


	17. Chapter XVI

**_Chapter XVI_**

_"If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on – I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone."_

…

"Lucy?" Edmund knocked. "Mum said –" The door yanked open. "...You wanted to talk to me?"

"Come in, now," she urged him.

Edmund frowned but obliged. "What's going on?"

She sat on her bed and he, on the chair.

"Edmund..." she trailed off uncertainly. How to give news like that?

"Go on, Luce. I won't be _too_ mad if you come clean."

"It's nothing I've done," she shook her head. "It's... I just don't know if the news will come as good or bad."

"Well... start by the beginning, then," he offered. "I'll decide whether it's good or bad."

Unaware of her hands shaking, she whispered to herself. "I'm just not sure if it's real."

"What's that?"

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Right. You know how I volunteered for Fun Friday on that school's kindergarten? It's pretty much next to my school."

"...Okay," he nodded without seeing her point.

"I...well, I was enchanted by this little girl – she told me her name is Lizzie – and she's... six years old."

"...And?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"A-and... Ugh, how can I say this?"

"Just get it over with."

"I think the Willers are here."

Silence. Edmund stared blankly at her. After a minute, he cleared his throat that became suddenly dry.

"How can you say this?"

"It's the truth, brother."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "_How_?"

"I... don't know. I just know that... Liam came to pick Lizzie up because he forgot it was the first Friday of the month... I did not see him again after that because her dad picked her up at six."

"And you just assumed, out of the blue –"

"The teacher called him Mr. Willer."

Edmund seemed thoughtful. "You _do_ know that perhaps, there is another Liam Willer in the world?"

"I'm _almost_ positive that it was him. And if _he_ is here, then so is –"

"_Almost_ is not a hundred-percent sure," he interrupted. "And last time I checked, Liam had an older sister, not a younger one."

"But she is six," Lucy reasoned. "We haven't seen them for over eight years."

_In Earth time_, he thought. _It was much longer if you count the Narnian years._ Edmund was actually very surprised his sister had such a good memory; if _he_ encountered Claire, for instance, he probably would not recognize her – and he didn't know if the thought was welcome or not.

"Ed... If you think about it, it's perfectly possible."

"You... you have to check on that first. On the next Friday Fun or whatever, you go and ask him about – "

"The next one is in a month, and I don't even know if Liam will be the one to pick her up."

"What do you plan on doing, knocking on every door in New York City until you find them? _Assuming_ there is something to be found?"

Lucy glared at him. "No, of course not... Maybe asking Lizzie..."

"Great, now we're down to interrogating children. Just, brilliant."

"Do you expect me to let this go? The Aslan Club was a sign."

_There she goes again_, he sighed. Every damn thing in Lucy's life apparently was a sign from Aslan.

"Do you expect me to believe you, Lucy? Make sure it's him before you go on spreading the news." By that he clearly meant Peter and Susan.

"Fine," she spat. Her eyes were stinging; she was on the brink of tears. She wanted Liam to be there so badly, that Edmund's realism and down to Earth attitude left her upset. At this, Edmund gave her a half-apologetic, half-pitying look and got up to leave. "You'll see," she promised him, more calmly this time.

...

On the next Tuesday, Edmund found himself looking forward to his Free Speech class. He was certainly intrigued by Lucy, his colleague who went from extra-friendly to shy in a matter of minutes. There was just _something_ about her – he couldn't quite place his finger on it…

Maybe she just reminded him of Claire.

He would never admit the thought, but those green eyes had gotten to him. They were so captivating it was hard to look away. Of course, he knew very little about this new girl, so he would not go as far as saying she _reminded_ him of Claire. But the simple eye-colour similarity was enough to affect him; maybe not as much as the colour, but the way she widened her eyes had struck him as such a Claire-like thing to do, he was left clueless.

He decided to pretend she was Claire, and this was a second chance he was having – to fix things.

She had an empty chair next to her, so he sat down with a cool "Hey Lucy."

Claire froze on her seat, trying not to look too frightened. Edmund was clearly waiting for an answer, so she responded in her most controlled voice, "Hey Edmund."

He nodded in acknowledgement and she did not attempt at any sorts of interaction throughout the class. Claire was hoping he'd skip it, so she would not have to tell him.

_Tell him_, she shivered. It scared the wits out of her, but it had to be done. She had introduced herself on the day before to a very nice girl, Jessica, and to other students too. What was to happen when she encountered one of them in front of Edmund? The teacher of that class would ask her name soon enough, as much as she tried to keep a low profile. And Claire had decided not to lie any more than necessary.

When the bell rang, she gathered her things quickly and stood in front of Edmund before he could even get up.

"Something wrong?" he frowned.

"Yes," she breathed. Her stomach clenched with her nervousness. The students around her were leaving, and the Professor was long gone – rumour had it that he found his classes more tedious than the students.

Edmund raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Would you, uh… Like some help? I mean, is there something I can do?"

Claire sighed. "Uh, I… Well, you… I, hmm, lied."

He narrowed his eyes. "So everything is alright?"

"No, I… lied before."

He skimmed his brain for their last (and only) conversation.

"So you lied about being a Journalism student the other day?"

She closed her eyes and wondered briefly if his innocence and obliviousness were to be taken as a sign for her to quit the whole operation.

"I lied about my name. It's not Lucy. And my brother's name isn't Peter."

Edmund's head buzzed with a thousand questions, all of them involving _why_ –

"My brother's name is Liam. And mine's Claire. Claire Willer. I, uh, believe we've met."

...

**A/N: review! I want your thoughts on this (:**


	18. Chapter XVII

**_Chapter XVII_**

_"I just want it back the way it was before, and I just want to see you back in my front door."_

…

_I will certainly be a nosy girl_, Lucy thought as she approached Lizzie's kindergarten. _But I have to know_. It was the Tuesday after she met the little girl, and she had barely slept during the weekend. On Monday she tried to go to the kindergarten, but Peter had stopped by in his car to drive her home before she had the chance.

"Hi, Miss Crowne?" Lucy called timidly. The young teacher was supervising the children and who was picking them up. _She must know every family_, Lucy smiled.

"Oh, hello. You were a volunteer on Friday, weren't you, dear?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy," she extended her hand.

The teacher shook it. "What brings you here? Do you want to know when the next Fun Friday will be…?"

"Not really, no. I just… You know Lizzie?"

"Elizabeth Willer, yes." At the surname the girl shivered. "She's a sweet child. You two got along well, if I recall correctly."

"Yes… I was just wondering, I think I know her brother from somewhere. Isn't his name William?"

"Yes."

"Does he have an older sister named Claire?"

"Yes."

_I knew it_, she thought with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"That's my friend then," she confirmed weakly.

"Oh lucky you," the teacher smiled. "He's here."

Lucy turned around so fast she thought she lost balance. Fortunately she bumped into someone who held her in her place.

When she looked up she saw that it was _him_.

_Liam_, she thought to herself. Her mind refused to believe that the young man in front of her was the same boy from all those years ago.

"Easy there," he grinned. "You almost fell, miss."

"I'll call Lizzie," the teacher offered.

As Lucy was still looking straight into his eyes, he couldn't help but stare back into her blue ones. After a few seconds though, he grew embarrassed and let go of her.

He cleared his throat to distract the fact that his cheeks were heating up. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked, finding her features to be slightly familiar.

"Uhh, I…" She closed her mouth. During three days she fantasized about meeting him again, but now that the moment was finally there, she was speechless.

"Right," he frowned. Clearly he thought he knew her, but maybe that wasn't the case.

The teacher came back with Lizzie at her tail, her childish face lightening up when she saw her brother.

"Liam!" she jumped to his arms. He grabbed her quickly.

"Hey there, my angel," he grinned. "How was your day?"

"Such a loving brother," the teacher commented for only Lucy to hear. "Mr. Willer," she called. "I see you've already met your friend."

"I, have…?" He glanced at the blue-eyed girl.

"Yes," the teacher frowned. "She told me she was your friend," she looked at Lucy with a hint of accusation in her eyes.

"We haven't had the chance to talk yet," Lucy apologized to both of them. "And I don't know if you will even remember me, Liam." She truly hoped that wasn't the case. "But I'm Lucy Pevensie," she extended her hand.

…

"Uh-huh," Edmund replied, taking a few seconds to absorb the meaning of Lucy's – no, _Claire's_ – words.

She waited for his reaction, her eyes wide and scared.

_Maybe I've told him too soon_, she fretted. _Perhaps I shouldn't have told him at all._

"Are you, really?"

She nodded, her mouth dry.

"Can you prove it?"

Claire blinked. "How _else_ could I have proven it?"

He stared at her in silence. It was a really stupid question.

"If saying that I've been to Narnia isn't enough for you, I don't know what is."

Hearing someone other than his brother and sisters say the name of his beloved country was strange. His eyes were suddenly wide and lost, finally allowing himself to believe the truth he'd been denying ever since Lucy told him her suspicions.

"Claire," he said, trying to keep his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Edmund," she replied somewhat teasingly, still waiting for his real reaction.

It came two seconds later, in the form of a stretched hand. It disappointed her immensely, but what was she expecting anyway? They were friends for a short while, and when they parted they weren't exactly in the best of terms.

She shook her head, feeling her eyes slowly grow moist and her nose tickle.

"You still hate me, then," she muttered helplessly. Edmund watched flabbergasted as a tear escaped her eye. Quick as lightning, she wiped it from her cheek.

He sighed, knowing there was only one thing he could do. He hugged her for the first time in many years. She tensed perceptibly, but once the shock passed she embraced his neck and let herself relax.

Her tears fell freely now, and Claire was glad he could not see it. She pulled back only enough to look into his eyes, unaware of the nervousness he was feeling at being so close to her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, I'm not particularly fond of this shirt," he commented glancing at the water mark she left on his shoulder as she let go of him completely.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Sorry," she half-smiled sheepishly.

"You already said that," Edmund pointed out.

She looked at him in silence, wishing he would understand what she meant. _I'm sorry I called you a traitor_, she tried conveying the message telepathically. Claire didn't know why, but the words wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she tried.

"Should we talk somewhere more private?" he suggested. He didn't think their conversation could happen uninterrupted in an empty college classroom.

Not knowing if that meant he was any closer to forgiving her, she hesitated.

"You do realize what you're asking?" she pleaded with him. Good girls never left with boys they didn't know. Such were the rules; and Claire was a respectable miss.

"I do."

She eyed him for another moment – with a sigh, she nodded. "Where?"

"Just, out of here."


	19. Chapter XVIII

**_Chapter XVIII_**

_"Come back, come back, come back to me, like you would before you said 'it's not that easy' – before the fight, before I left you out… But I'd take it all back now."_

…

Liam's mouth hung slack in a very undignified manner. It made a soft half-smile reach Lucy's lips.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows. "You know you must shake someone's hand, when offered."

Miss Crowne, having delivered Lizzie in safe hands, walked away from their conversation to deliver a little boy to his mum.

Liam closed his mouth and gently placed his sister down, in spite of her little frown. He tapped her head to silence her, although he could not see what he was doing precisely, having his eyes locked with Lucy's.

He finally shook her hand and they stared at each other with brand new eyes. The girl noted that William had indeed turned out to be a handsome young man, but he still had the kind green eyes she remembered.

Liam on the other hand, was flabbergasted, still trying to take in her revelation. He couldn't believe his old crush was standing in front of him, let alone believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was rather wavy and long now, and she was wearing it loose. His silence made her smile hesitantly and blush a little.

"You know…" she murmured, looking at her feet. "I should hit you."

"What?" he frowned. "Why?" His face fell slightly, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder why.

"Susan told me, a long time ago…" She paused, as if it was too embarrassing a story to continue. "That when a boy kisses a girl without her permission, she must slap him for good measure."

Lizzie was confused. She kept looking up, going back and forth between the two grown-ups, trying to understand what was happening.

"Liam," she tugged at his pants, interrupting something he was about to reply. He looked down, seemingly remembering his baby sister's existence. He got down on one knee and ruffled her hair.

"Hey sweety. I just need to talk about something real quick," he looked to the brown eyes she got from her mum. "Can you go play for a minute?"

"Okay," she mumbled, looking down.

"Now give me a kiss so you can go." She gave his cheek a sloppy peck and ran to the playground.

"She's really sweet," Lucy commented.

"She is," he sighed. "But Marcia thinks I spoil her too much."

"Who's Marcia?" she frowned.

"That's a trick question," he smiled slightly.

"Why?" Lucy asked innocently.

"She is the closest thing I have to a mum, but she's actually my aunt. As in, married to my uncle, my father's brother."

"Okay…" she cursed her stupidity._ Wrong question, Lucy,_ she thought angrily. "What… happened, ever since you got back?"

He looked at her with a sort of pained expression, and she added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"It's okay," he smiled faintly. "People often wonder."

He took a deep breath and decided to start by the beginning. "I imagine you had to go somewhere safe during the war too?"

Lucy nodded. "It was in the house that we stayed in that I first found out about Narnia."

"Claire and I went to live with my father's sister, Aunt Dalia, in the country. She passed away half a year after we came back."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. She really didn't mean to stir bad memories.

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

"Did it happen… during the war?"

"Yes. And our father was away fighting, as most fathers were."

Lucy remembered the joy she felt once her dad reached home. She had the feeling that Liam's never did.

"So we had to stay with our closest relative, Uncle Philip. He came to the United States because of his wife, Marcia. She's a native American. A couple of months after we arrived, we received news that my…" He looked down for a second, then cleared his throat. "Dad had died in the war."

Lucy's eyes stung at seeing him so helpless. She could only imagine what it would be like, to lose a parent. "I'm sorry."

"It was… a long time ago," he repeated. She thought that he found repeating this to everyone who asked made it somehow true.

"Still," she reached for his hand. "I wish I could have been there for you."

He smiled slightly, and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I wished for that everyday."

She blushed. "And… you've been living with your uncle ever since?"

He blinked. "Oh. Yes, he adopted us," he shrugged. "Phil's great," he then added with a smile.

Lucy simply didn't have the heart to ask about his mum. She had the feeling he didn't know much more than she did.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers. "I missed you," she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, silly," she blushed.

"But I didn't!"

"I missed you," she smiled widely, not embarrassed anymore. It was _Liam_, after all. Being with him was safe; familiar.

"I missed you too," he squeezed her hand.

Lucy couldn't fight the butterflies in her stomach; she didn't really _want_ to. So her hands went to his neck, and she gently pulled him down a bit so her lips could reach his.

Liam closed his eyes and involved her waist with care. The kiss was perfect in every way, and his nervousness faded. She was the one to pull back, but they continued their close embrace. He thought he heard a woman passing by scoff at their shameful behavior in the streets, and in broad daylight, but he couldn't care less.

"I skipped the part where I hit you," Lucy said with a smile. "Susan said you should slap the man for good measure, and_ then_ kiss him back." She kept to herself the marriage part; it wasn't really necessary to scare him away that soon.

"Took you long enough," he replied. "Over eight years according to my math."

"Hopefully you'll return the favor before –"

He kissed her in mid-sentence. She felt just as breathless this time around. She wondered if she would ever get used to that feeling.

She could try.

"Before another eight years are gone?" he completed for her. She nodded with a smile. She seemed to be smiling excessively in his presence. "You're not going anywhere, miss."

"Ew!" Lizzie's voice startled both of them, who let go of each other. "You'll get cooties!"

Liam's loud laugh made Lucy mortified.

"I guess I should be getting her home," he said.

"I guess," she answered, still deeply embarrassed for being caught by his little sister.

"Don't worry, she's not traumatized or anything," he said as if reading her thoughts.

"Who's to say?" she asked worriedly, but he only chuckled.

"Listen, we should get Claire to meet Edmund again."

"Oh," her face got serious. "You're right, we should."


	20. Chapter XIX

**_Chapter XIX_**

_"Thought you'd be here by now."_

_…_

_This isn't going well_, Claire thought. _Why is he acting like I owe him something?_

They were on the college parking lot, after telling the secretary they were feeling ill – it wasn't exactly a lie – and Claire suggested finding a place to talk it out. She even offered a lift to his house later on. A part of her considered how disappointed Phil would be if he found out she had skipped class – but she knew that, even if he _did_ find out, she could explain; it wasn't something she'd do without a reason.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Edmund told her as she made her way to the driver's seat. "Let me drive."

"So sexist," she rolled her eyes as she sat.

He huffed. "Whatever. _You_ drive." She concluded that he didn't trust her, not even to drive the car he would be seated in.

All the confidence she got from the moment of tenderness in which he hugged her vanished.

_He hates me_, the thought haunted her once more. "I deserve it, I suppose," she mumbled to herself as she got the car started, hoping the noise would stop Edmund from hearing her.

It didn't.

He entered the car and sat on the passenger's seat. While Claire drove to a cafe between her college and Liam's school, guilt washed over Edmund. He really shouldn't hold grudges – it was childish and immature – but he didn't know exactly _why_ letting go of his anger towards Claire was such an unappealing thought. Perhaps he was not afraid of letting go of his anger. Maybe he was scared of what came _afterwards_.

Which was why, when Claire parked perfectly and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, presumably seeking his approval, he only unfastened the seatbelt and left the car.

She sighed slowly, trying to gain patience. She had to take whatever he had to tell her, since she was the one to ruin everything. But frankly, she was getting tired. Until when should she be punished for a stupid mistake?

He was already seated when she entered, so she just sat there quietly and kept glancing at Edmund every now and then, unknowingly infuriating him to no ends.

"Will you _stop_ looking at me like that?" he finally snapped. At his harsh whisper, Claire would have preferred the previous silence.

"Like what?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You know bloody well what I mean. As if you are some homeless puppy I just kicked."

A waitress approached their table and asked them what their orders were. Claire asked for a hot chocolate while Edmund ordered a coffee. He preferred the taste of chocolate to the bitter flavor or coffee, but he felt a ridiculous need to prove himself more mature than he appeared.

The waitress left and they were immersed in silence once more until she returned with their drinks. Claire got sick of his attitude and decided to speak out.

"Edmund," she finally called. He grunted to demonstrate he was listening, blowing softly on his coffee so he could sip it. But Claire's fiery temper could only be asleep for so long.

"Edmund, _look_ at me. I'm trying to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes inwardly. Yes,_ mum_.

Only, when looking into her eyes, filled with an emotion hanging between determination and disappointment, he lost a major part of his willingness to be mad at her.

"Yes, Claire," he answered finally allowing himself to say her name and suddenly realizing he hadn't properly _looked_ at her. He really took a moment to examine the girl before him and compare her to the child he once knew. She had grown up to be really pretty. And when her lips parted slightly out of surprise for his sudden examination, Edmund found it hard to look away. However he followed the blush on her cheeks all the way back to her eyes.

She cleared her throat slightly to end the awkward moment, and he looked away a little embarrassed. He had no right to look at her like that. They were just friends. Who had a huge fight. And then spent over eight years apart.

The whole situation was confusing.

"You know," she put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "We really need to talk about it. It's no use pretending any different."

Edmund felt they had reached a milestone – and he was given the right to choose where they went from there. "We can pretend it never happened and just move on…"

The girl's face fell. She thought that was his final say on the subject, instead of him just presenting one of the possibilities. She looked as helpless as she did back in the empty college classroom, and again Edmund had that stupid urge to comfort her. He studied her reaction and realized that forgetting could _not_ be considered an option.

"Stop," he interrupted his own thoughts. "You're doing it again."

She glared at him. "_You_ have to stop. I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did all those years ago, but it doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap." She took her drink, a bit cold by now, and downed it all. "Just…" she sighed and reached for a napkin. Cleaning her mouth of the chocolate, she looked for something in her bag. "Forget it. I don't fancy being humiliated. Please, _get lost_." She put the five-dollar bill she found on top of the table and got up.

His arm stopped her as she reached for her bag. Claire turned to him and glared with all her might.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why the five dollars?"

She looked at him as if he was insane. "It's to pay for my hot chocolate," she explained as if talking to a child. "Plus the tip."

"You're not paying for it," he let go of her and took the bill. "It's insulting for a man when a woman pays for something in his company."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard of feminism? I thought women were free in Narnia."

"How would _you_ know?" He got up too, leaving a five-dollar bill of his own. The waitress would sure be happy. "You were there for ten days, not ten years!"

"Well for how long were _you_ there?" she defied, making her way to the car.

"Fifteen years."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's true!" He frowned.

"Do you honestly believe me to be so _dense_?"

"You _are_ if you don't believe me!"

"You are _insufferable_! Why do you hate me so much?"

"That's just the _thing_! I do _not_!"

She looked at him for a long moment. "This was the last time you lied to me, Edmund," she said slowly.

Claire then got on her car and left, her promise of giving him a lift forgotten.


	21. Chapter XX

**PART THREE :: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**

_**Chapter XX**_

"_In the heat of the fight, I walked away – ignoring words that you were saying, trying to make me stay."_

…

Claire sighed as she rang the doorbell. She couldn't have asked for Marcia to pick Liam up, otherwise she would have been suspicious. A middle-aged woman with dark hair and blue eyes like Susan opened the door.

"Hello," Claire smiled hesitantly. "You must be Mrs. Pevensie."

"Yes," the woman smiled back politely. "Are you here for Edmund's birthday, dear? I'm afraid you're quite late."

"No, ma'am; I'm here to pick up my brother, William. He's, uh, Lucy's friend."

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "You must be Claire, then."

Taken aback by the woman's recognition, the girl eyed her. "Yes… but how do you –"

"Do come in, dear."

_Is she serious?_ Claire's eyes widened at the prospect of entering Edmund's house. "Really, Mrs. Pevensie. It won't be necessary. I, well, _we_ are expected at home."

"I promise you it won't be long; it's just that I heard Edmund ask your brother if you were coming. Come say hello to him, I insist!"

_She insists. Marvellous._ In defeat, the eighteen-year-old entered the house.

There was a gathering of people in the big living room, and she could recognize quite a few people from college. She herself had been asked by Edmund, but as she was still upset, a polite decline seemed like the best option. Liam, however, tried to convince her to 'give the bloke a chance.' She gave it little thought, assuming he was acting in Lucy's behalf. The youngest Queen, a very tender and caring girl, always had a need to fix things, as far as Claire could tell.

Jazz music was playing in the background and thankfully, Edmund was nowhere to be seen. She spotted her brother getting some drinks at the table and made her way over to him.

"Hey Liam. Let's go."

He put the drinks down and a girl about his age stared at Claire. She seemed slightly familiar, but the older girl couldn't quite put her finger on –

"My dear sister," Liam held the stranger's hand. "I'm sure you remember – "

"But of course," she smiled. "Lucy!" The former queen welcomed her with a hug.

"Claire," she smiled. "It's been ages."

"I know," they let go of each other. "You grew up so much."

She shrugged non-chalantly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Even though she wasn't as close to Lucy as Liam was, she still remembered the girl quite fondly. "Listen, you're welcome at our home anytime. We have to catch up one of these days," she smiled.

Mrs. Pevensie cleared her throat. "Dear, aren't you going to introduce me properly? You told me she was a _great_ friend of Edmund's."

Claire's eyes widened. _Surely_ she didn't mean it like –

"Mum!" Lucy frowned. "Honestly."

So she _did_ mean it like that.

"Come now, sweety," Helen answered. "I already know your boyfriend. Give me a chance to meet Edmund's lady friends."

"Wait. Boyfriend?" William rolled his eyes at his sister's teasing smile. "Why didn't I hear of this?"

Liam exchanged a look with his girlfriend. "It just sort of… happened?" he tried. His sister chuckled and thought of ruffling his hair, but gave up. He would have been so embarrassed – specially in front of Lucy.

Mrs. Pevensie looked proud of her youngest when she spoke. "I couldn't have asked for a more correct way of doing it."

At Claire's confusion, Liam explained he went to Mr. Pevensie to ask for permission to date her. "It earned me some glaring from Peter when he said yes, though," he added.

"Put yourself in his shoes," Claire suggested. "You wouldn't let a soul near Lizzie."

He opened his mouth, then closed it with a frown that made Lucy giggle. "Fair enough," he sighed.

"Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie called out when he entered the living room. The Willers were startled – they were having such a nice and quiet conversation, when suddenly the woman starts _squealing_. She was so unlike Edmund that Claire briefly wondered if she was really his mother.

The girl tried to discreetly hide her face with her hand (in a rather childish and ineffective attempt at escaping his sight) when another squeal from Mrs. Pevensie almost made her jump.

"Look who's here!"

Green eyes widened in panic and she gestured for Liam to get out. Her brother sighed and Mrs. Pevensie left to get the door, once the damage there was done.

Edmund reached his sister and froze when he spotted Claire. Once their eyes met, she simply did not have the strength to look away. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks in less than a second, scolding herself for not being able to control her body's reaction to him. She never blushed, but apparently that statement was inaccurate whenever Edmund was involved.

Liam sensed the tension and kissed Lucy's cheek before leaving. Claire broke eye contact with the former king and gave his sister a small smile. "It was nice seeing you again." Her eyes went to Edmund one more time before she left the house.

Lucy pushed her brother.

"Ow," he complained, but he hardly felt it. Edmund was as tall and strong as Peter, and even when Lucy was in her best Narnian warrior shape, she couldn't damage him much.

"Go after her," she urged.

"But she –"

"She's waiting for you to stop her," she rolled her eyes and pushed him again.

"Did she tell you that?" he frowned in confusion.

"Of course _not_! But I would in her place. Go, you _idiot_."

Edmund shook his head but went to the door anyway. Claire was just about to enter the driver's seat when he approached her.

She turned to him and waited for something to be said. The young man, however, had no idea of what to tell her.

Claire wondered why she was standing there, clearly wasting her time. If he had something to say to her, then why couldn't he say it?

"Can we talk?" he finally asked.

"We're talking now," she pointed out. She didn't mean for it to come out rudely, but her defenses were all the way up when it came to him.

"Claire," he frowned. "Don't be like this."

Something about the way he said her name made her knees feel weak. She felt like one of those silly girls whose way of life included swooning over guys.

She straightened. "What do you want?"

"I want to start over. Can't we at least try to become friends?" At her hesitation, he tried to make an offer of peace. "I understand why you lied when we met again."

"You want a third chance, then," she interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of her mistake.

"It's not a third chance, if you screwed up the first time," he crossed his arms. "It's a second chance."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "So you're not sorry," Claire interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Unlike me, you're not apologizing. Has it ever occurred to _his majesty_ that I might need more than that?"

Edmund, who was about to apologize, scoffed at her impertinence. "Like what? Do you want me begging on my knees? I don't think so."

She narrowed her eyes and he suddenly regretted what he said.

"I only meant to say –"

"I don't know and I don't care!" She entered the car and slammed the door.

They were gone, and Edmund was left staring as the sight of the girl leaving in her car became all too familiar.

…

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week! I'm posting a chapter tomorrow to make up for it... And I think it's important to highlight that "The Great Games" have achieved one hundred reviews! Thank you all for your support, and bear with me here for just a while longer, until I set everything straight.**


	22. Chapter XXI

_**Chapter XXI**_

"_I said, 'this time I've had enough.' And you've called a hundred times, but I'm not picking up."_

…

He got back into the house, and as people were already starting to leave, Edmund was easily spotted by Peter.

"Can you handle these people?" he asked Peter. "I want to leave."

"What happened?" his brother frowned.

"_Claire_ happened."

"She was here?"

"Well obviously," Edmund rolled his eyes.

"I take it things are still not settled?" he asked carefully.

"Aren't you a _genius_, Peter? Brilliant, really," he walked past some people making his way to the stairs.

Lucy saw him and followed Peter, asking what was wrong.

Edmund stopped. "Just, please, Peter," he pleaded. "You hosted enough parties. You can handle this."

"Wait," Lucy called. "You hosted parties too!"

"No," Edmund said while climbing the stairs. "I escaped them."

…

Liam sighed. "Must you?"

"Yes!" Claire all but shouted. "And am I or am I not completely right?"

"Red light," he muttered. "Red light!"

She passed right through it, not even listening.

"God," Liam said. "It's just my luck that your careless driving didn't get me _killed_."

"Right," Claire remembered. "It'd be awful to die on the same day you have a _girlfriend_, wouldn't it? You lover boy."

"Teasing sister really doesn't suit you."

"Hey," she faked offense. "Uncalled for."

"You do realize," Liam began after a while. "That you lost your temper completely?"

"Why are you on his side?" Claire asked really offended this time.

"Lucy thinks he's really set on making peace with you."

"You believe her because she's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Hey," he raised his hands in surrender. "Uncalled for."

"Sorry."

"Being rude doesn't suit you any more than being a teaser, Claire."

"I know. I'm more the –"

"Stubborn type."

"Hey."

"It _was _called for. One of you has to apologize first."

"I did! But he treated me badly. I won't _stand_ rudeness."

"And yet you were rude to _him_. Why does _he_ have to stand _your_ rudeness since apparently you can't stand his or anyone else's?"

"I…" She paused to think. "I really tried my best at that cafe, Liam."

"But when he tried to apologize today, you wouldn't let him."

She absorbed his words. She really hadn't let him finish his sentence. She demanded a grand apology, when she herself hadn't apologized properly in the first place. In fact, her exact words were, "I came here to apologize." She never got to express just how sorry she was.

"When did you get so _smart_, William?" she wondered out loud.

"Very funny."

…

"Hey there," Susan entered the bedroom. "Everyone has left."

Edmund had his nose on a law book. "Good."

"I asked the others, and they said you weren't feeling well. Care to tell me what happened?"

"I wasn't feeling well, Sherlock."

"Edmund." He looked at her tiredly and shrugged. Susan could always tell when he was making up excuses and when he was really bothered by something.

He put the book down. Susan was the only one he could tell all the details to. She was gentle.

"That bitch!" She exclaimed with her eyes wide after her brother finished telling the tale.

"Susan," he said horrified. "You can't –"

"Whatever," she shrugged him off. "If she doesn't come looking for you on Monday – "

"We don't share any classes on Monday."

"I don't care, and neither will she if she's really looking for you."

"You make it sound as if she'll stalk me," he smiled slightly.

"Don't doubt it," she warned, freaking Edmund out. "Seriously. Monday, or she's done for." She then left him to his thoughts with a pat on his knee.

…

"Excuse me," Claire poked his shoulder. Even though she hated both Liam and her conscience for making her do this, they were right. She had to stop being proud. And stubborn. And wuick-tempered.

_One thing at a time_, she breathed.

He turned and saw her standing behind him on the line to get lunch. Edmund raised his eyebrows. That meant Susan was right, but was that a good thing?

"Look," she started. "I need to apologize for my manners. On Saturday, on that Friday when we went for coffee, and on that ball. Can you forgive me?" She raised her eyes to him expectantly.

"…Wow."

Claire blinked. "What?"

"I never heard so many apologies in one sentence in my life," he picked up a tray.

The girl rolled her eyes and got one as well. "Is it that hard to say 'I forgive you', even if it's just to get me a good night's sleep?"

"You haven't slept because of me?" He gave her a small smile as he got his food. "How lovely."

Was Edmund… _flirting_ with her? Claire's thoughts were scrambled. He wasn't supposed to do that, and she most certainly was not supposed to like it. She blamed it on her forgotten ego. _Really, am I that desperate for male attention that I'll start to take a liking to Edmund's flirting?_ She scolded herself. Of course she wouldn't.

She got her food as well and they approached the counter.

"I'll forgive you," he said suddenly. "If you agree to forgive me."

She looked at him strangely.

"I'm sorry too, okay? Just don't tell anyone I said that. It goes again my image."

"I forgive you," she smiled at his words. Edmund couldn't look away – she looked beautiful when she smiled. She really had to do it more often. "Then I forgive you too," he answered.

"Next," the lady in the counter called.

"Edmund," Claire said. "It's your turn."

"Oh, right," he snapped his eyes to the woman and approached the counter.

After paying for his lunch, he nodded at Claire since he held the tray with both hands. The girl chuckled and waved, since hers was supported by the food counter.

When she reached the lady to pay for her meal, the woman shook her head.

"The gentleman has already paid for yours, miss," she said in a bored tone.

Claire's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. She looked in Edmund's direction and he winked at her.

The _nerve_!


End file.
